Red
Red is a quick-footed, crimson-colored puffball who's main intentions are to keep Dreamland in peace, despite him not being a native puffball on Pop Star. He's mainly identified for his iconic smirk, his black beanie cap, and/or his "sonic" speed. Background Origin - Life before the Kirby-Verse Red inhabited Pre-Shiver Star, or Earth, (applying that Shiver Star may be Earth, as some fans assume)"Shiver Star bears a strong resemblance to planet Earth. It even has an orbiting moon, just like Earth. The planet even supported a civilization with similar buildings to those seen in real life (such as the shopping mall and factory seen in Stages 3 and 4). This has led some fans to believe that Shiver Star may actually be Earth frozen over, after some form of apocalypse, such as a nuclear winter." ~Shiver Star, Kirby Wiki as a human being with inhuman capabilities countless millenniums ago playing the role of a superhero, given by a mysterious invention dubbed the Power Watch. He's a weak but fast fighter that's mostly known for his swiftness and speed. Similar to Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Red can reach extremely high speeds almost at an instant, and time and time again he's used this trait to his advantage, most notably in every clash against his devilish twin brother Viper and his world-threatening contraptions and/or weapons. Their relationship has an somewhat uncanny resemblance to Sonic's relation to Dr. Robotnik and/or Shadow. Even some areas of his personality matches the Blue Blur's attitude. Red has a life-long partner called Super Helper, abbreviated to SH. He plays a role similar to a sidekick around Red, although from time to time he mistakenly crossed him. His usual purpose is to give Red an edge by accompanying him in battle, whether it'd be a duo fight or a mere supporter, to give Red a ride such as chasing a flying fortress in the skies with a jet plane or to help him reach high areas simply by carrying him upwards using his ability to fly, or to give him intellect, contraptions, and items to aid Red on his quests. Near his adulthood, Red entered the life of fatherhood when his feline daughter Blitz was born. Knowing how impressionable fighting and violence towards children can result in violent behavior, yet having the need to make said violence custom, he tries his hardest to keep Blitz safe whilst allowing her to be carried along in his adventures so he can watch over her and her interactions, unhesitatingly correcting her mistakes when he gets the chance. Meanwhile, he attempts to keep Blitz smiling and show her the insights of being joyful and happy, and these actions proved to show an impact in her developing personality, shown by her "bubbly behavior." Red began to oppose fighting as he raised Blitz, now believing that such violence is too much for his daughter. This led to him aiming for a life of peace so Blitz and everyone else can now live peacefully, and thus he became a pacifist. Or, he tried to, but because the world depended on him whenever Viper launches another world threat upon Earth, he never had a chance to truly be the pacifist he always wanted to be. 'Story '- Entering the Kirby-Verse One day, a crisis has befallen on Earth yet again. Viper was up to his heinous schemes again, so it's up to Red again to stop Viper and put an end to his evil plans once and for all. Keeping in mind of his several defeats, Viper comes up with a plan to keep Red from acting. He constructed multiple doomsday devices around the world, and if one of them were to be deactivated, the rest will go off and destroy the planet. Despite the unlikelihood of shutting down all the devices at once, Red's ego shined through, and before you know it, he's gone... leaving Blitz behind. Once Red halted Viper's plans, he returned to looking after Blitz. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. Now alarmed, Red rushed over to Super Helper's aid and asked if he could track his daughter down. As requested, he did just that, and found out that Blitz is now in a planet called Pop Star. Although he assisted Red in preparing for the trip to find Blitz, he advised Red about the impossibilities of living long enough to even reach such a planet... under traditional means. Red was of course reluctant to believe the odds, or lack of. Realizing how futile changing his mind will be, SH went ahead and built a space shuttle for him. Moments later, he was off. It didn't take long for Red to think twice about the trip and Blitz being lost entirely, albeit it took him long enough that he already left the atmosphere. But, just as he was about to turn around, he spotted a wormhole in space and quickly flew the shuttle into it, taking in the epilepsy-triggering flashing colors. By the time that seizure trip was over, he finds himself lying in the middle of a giant crater on a starry night sky; the surface is still hot from some sort of explosion or crash he unconsciously slept through. He got up, and right away he notices his appearance changed drastically to match... a puffball. Red quickly assumes this, and his survival, is the Power Watch's doing, thus he shrugs it off and dashes away to a nearby forest. And while he's at it, he might as well make that dream of being a pacifist a reality... Character 'Appearance '- Size, Color, Etc. Red is, as his name suggests, a red puffball with two stubby arms, feet, and two large oval-shaped eyes with a shade of blue. His cheek-blushes and his feet display a darker, "bloody" shade of red. He also sports a large, black beanie with three golden triangles stitched on, referencing The Legend of Zelda. Canonically, puffballs share approximately the same size, but taking a bit of HnK anime logic into account, Red's size would approximately be 10-11 inches in height, a tad bigger than Kirby, but not as big as Meta Knight. Since he's nineteen in human years, and puffballs apparently age very slowly, some fans hypothesized that a human year would be the equivalent to 100 years in the Kirby-Verse, thus giving Red 1,900 years in age. His age was then compared to Kirby and Meta Knight's in order to determine his height, despite neither having a specified age. 'Personality '- Interests, Traits, Etc. Red is generally nice and loyal to his good will in nearly all occasions. He portrays a carefree attitude with a competitive mixed with casual-friendly intentions, most prominently when he becomes challenged or when he spots competition. Despite claiming that he's a pacifist, what finds entertaining to him are fighting tournaments such as The Arena. He tends to visit it quite often, but due to his demeanor, he resists entering such tourneys. On the other hand, he's cheerful to others around him, especially his friends and most definitely his daughter. He finds enjoyment out of others' happiness and peacefulness, which promotes him to share a bit of optimism when some are down. He's notably brave since he constantly throws himself into harm countless times, whether to stop an evil feat (i.e. confronting an army bent on ruling the land), or to perform some sort of death-defying stunt (like free-running across dangerously deep pits or dashing off a risen steep terrain, usually to gain sky-high altitudes). (More to be added soon.) Artwork Red Winking.jpg|Red Winking to Viewer Red Jumping.jpg|Red Performing a Hop Sketch of Red Running.jpg|Sketch of Red Dashing IMG_20160725_115430 - Edited.jpg|Sketch of Wallpaper featuring Red, Blitz, and Viper rdUwYH41.jpg|Early Red Design __FORCETOC__ Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Males Category:Kirby Category:Red Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Allies Category:Good